narutodofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mobito Uchiha
Allgemeines Mobito Uchiha ist einer der einzigen Überlebenden '''der Uchiha Ausrottung. Er war immer bester der Akademie und galt als das Genie Konohas, da er alle Maßstäbe des davor Dagewesenen sprengte und selbst die Uchiha bei weitem übertraf. Außerdem wird er als einer der stärkster Ninja der Welt betrachtet. Das besonderste an ihm ist jedoch, dass er als einziger die Fähigkeiten von 3 anderen Mangekyus, die Fähigkeit Gen-Jutsus ins unendliche zu verlängern, Amaterasu mittels Enton zu verformen und Kotoamatsukami anzuwenden, in seinem Permanenten Mangekyu, vereint hat. Er ist der jüngere Sohn des Kirdne Uchiha und somit der Bruder von Shisui Uchiha. Sein einziges Ziel ist es Frieden in die Ninjawelt zu bringen, da Itachi ihn dafür am Leben ließ. Charakter Mobito ist zu Beginn von Yard War ein verschlossener Einzelgänger, der versuchte mit allen Mitteln an Macht zu kommen, um der Welt Frieden zu bringen. Sein Charakter ändert sich wären der Zeit unter Mitachi und er merkt, dass er Mitstreiter für seinen Plan braucht. Dennoch ist ihm sein Ziel sogar so wichtig, dass er dafür Nuke-Nin wird und kriminellen Organisationen beitritt. Künste Do-Jutsu frame|Mobitos Mangekyu *Sharingan: **Iatsu Sharingan **Gen-Jutsu Sharingan **Magen: Kyouten Chiten **Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu **Magen: Moeru Karada Kami no Jutsu **Izagini **Izanami **Mugen Tsukuyomi **Bijuu-Kontrolle *PM: **Amaterasu **Tsukoyomi **Susanoò ***Yasaka no Magatama ***Yata no Kagami ***Totsuka no Tsurugi **Kotoamatsukami **Enton *Rin´negan **Tendo ***Shinra Tensei ***Bansho Tennin ***Chibaku Tensei **Shuradou **Chikushoudou **Ningendou **Gakidou **Jigokudou Gen-Jutsus *Jouhou no Genjutsu *Magen: Kokoniarazu no Jutsu *Nehan Shouja no Jutsu *Utakata *Magen: Anbo *Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu *Magen: Jubaku Satsu *Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu *Kokuangyou no Jutsu Nin-Jutsus Katon: *Katon: Endan *Katon Dai Endan *Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku *Katon: Gokakyuu *Katon: Goukamesshitsu *Katon: Gouryuuka *Katon: Haisekishou *Katon Ninpo Hibashiri *Katon: Ryuuen Houka no Jutsu *Hi no Maki *Katon: Housenka no Jutsu *Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni *Katon: Karyuu Endan *Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu *Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu Raiton: *Chidori *Chidori Eisou *Chidori Nagashi *Chidori Senbon *Chidori Kouken *Chidori Raimei *Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana *Juin Chidori *Habataku Chidori *Kirin *Raiden *Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu *Raiton Kage Bunshin *Raiton Shuriken no Jutsu *Chidori Nirentotsu *Raigeki *Chidogan Enton: *Enton: Kagutsuchi *Kouen no Tate *Enton: Magatama *Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi *Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi Sonstige: *Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Schlange, Falke **Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka **Jagei Jubaku **Souja Sousai no Jutsu **Senei Jashu **Senei Ta Jashu **Mandara no Jin **Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kou no Tachi **Souja Sousai no Jutsu **Wiedergeburt *Shunshin no Jutsu *Kagebunshin no Jutsu **Shuriken Kagebunshin *Rasengan *Fuuin **Uchiha Gaeshi **Chakura Kyuuin no In **Kaija Houin **Tensha Fuuin: Amaterasu **Keiyaku Fuuin *Juuin **Juin no Jutsu *Kekkai **Kekkai Kai **Gunbai no Tate **Uchiha Kaenjin **Gofuu Kekkai **Ninpou: Shishi Enjin Tai Jutsu: *Konoha Senpuu *Konoha Reppu *Konoha Shoufuu *Konoha Kage Byou *Renge *Shishi Rendan *Geki Konoha Kongouriki Senpuu *Hayabusa Otoshi *Konoha Dai Senkou *Konoha Dai Senpuu *Konoha Gouriki Senpuu *Kousa Hou Leben Kindheit Seine Kindheit verbrachte Mobito in Konoha und erfüllte ohne auf der Ninja-Akademie zu sein für seinen Clan D, C und einmal sogar eine B Mission. Nach der Auslöschung seines Clans änderte er sein verhalten und begann nur noch zu trainieren. Die Ausmaße dieses Trainings waren so groß das er in der Glöckchenprüfung von Meisterin Mitachi sogar ein Sharingan mit zwei Tomoen besaß und Katon Jutsus auf C und B Rang beherrschte. Ausbildung zum Shinobi '''Ausbildung durch Mitachi Nach der fehlgeschlagenen Glöckchenprüfung erkannte Mitachi, nachdem sie ihnen ordentlich eingeredet hatte, das Team 5 (oder auch Augenteam) mit Mobito Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga und Yozai Zigura als ihre Schüler an. Unter ihr lernten sie nicht nur mehr Teamwork zu benutzen, sondern auch neue Jutsus wie z.B. Chidori. 'Ausbildung unter Borochimaru' Nachdem Mobito Konoha das erste Mal verlassen hatte, ging er zu Borochimaru, bei dem Mobito einen Vertrag mit den Schlangen abschloss und alle Schlangenjutsus nach einem halben Jahr beherrschte. Da Mitachi erfahren hatte, dass Mobito sich bei Borochimaru aufhielt, versuchte sie ihn zurückzuholen, was daran scheiterte, dass Mobito Borochimaru besiegt hatte und schon in Kiri weilte. 'Ausbildung durch Haku d. Ä.' In dieser Station seiner Ausbildung perfektionierte er seine Nin- und Gen-Jutsus so, dass er es sogar schaffte einen Trainingskampf mit Haku d. Ä. mit Gleichstand zu beenden. In Kiri trainierte Mobio außerdem seine Karft, Geschwindigkeit, Chakraregulation und Chakramenge, um mit Mitachi auch auf diesen Gebieten mithalten zu können. In dieser Zeit lernt Mobito unteranderem sein Mangekyu besser zu benutzen und weckt das Element Enton in sich, nachdem er von Haku ein Sharingan zu implantieren bekam. '1. Training ohne Meister ' In seinem ersten Training ohne Meister, welches er in Haki durchführte, entdeckt er Izagini verliert dafür jedoch ein Auge, welches er durch ein Sharingan, welches er aus seinem Vorrat von Sharingans der gefallenen Uchiha nimmt, ersetzt. '2. Training ohne Meister' In seinem zweiten Training ohne Meister, welches er wärend seiner Zeit bei Bekatsuki abhält, entdeckt er die spezielle Eigenschaft seines Sharingan und verschafft sich die Augen von Shisui, Itachi und einem noch namenlosen Uchiha. Außerdem lernt er deren Eigenschaften zu kontrolieren. '3. Training ohne Meister' In seinem 3. Training ohne Meister, welches er mit den sieben Leeren durchführt, verbessert er nochmals seine Körperlichen Eigenschaften und Tai-Jutsu. '4. Training ohne Meister' In diesem Training schafft es Mobito seine Gen-Jutsu Fähigkeiten durch Izanami nochmals zu steigern. Desweiteren implantiert er sich 12 Sharingan in den Oberkörper. '5. Training ohne Meister' Hier perfektioniert er seine Elementaren Jutsus des Katon und Raiton. '6. Training ohne Meister' In diesem Training schafft Mobito es das Mokuton unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und lehrnt neue Künste. Dieses Training dauert bis heute an. Mobitos Missionen Mission im Strudelreich Mobitos erste Mission besteht darin, den Abtrünigen Seki zu neutralisieren. Als sie das Dorf verlassen, werden sie von zehn Abtrünigen Shinobi angegriffen, die aus dem Wasserreich stammen. Mobito aber kann die Shinobi mit Leichtigkeit abwehren, während Mitachi sie danach zur Strecke bringt. In der ersten Konfrontation mit dem Nuke-Nin Seki Asakura sammelt Mobito erste Teamwork-Erfahrungen mit Hanabi und Yosai, mit denen sie Zeitschinden können. Später, im Kampf gegen Seki, kommt ihnen dann Mitachi zu Hilfe und Seki kann geschlagen werden. Chu-Nin Auswahlprüfung Den schriftlichen Test '''besteht Mobito, indem er per Sharingan abschreibt. Während der '''Todeswaldprüfung kämpft das Team 5 gegen viele Ame Ninja kann diese jedoch in die Flucht schlagen und bekommen so ihre Erde Schriftrolle. Da es einen Vorkampf gibt muss Mobito diesen gegen den Oto Ninja Sichimaru austragen. Provoziert duch dessen Aussagen über den Uchiha Clan will Mobito ihn töten, wird aber von Mitachi aufgehalten. In der Hauptrunde kämpft er dann gegen Amachi, einen Kusa Ninja, den er mit Leichtigkeit besiegen kann. Bei seinem zweiten Kampf kämpft er dann gegen Torifu Akamichi, den er mit einem Chidori durchbohren kann. Sein letzter Kampf trägt er gegen seine Team Kollegin Hanabi aus. Als er sie mit Chidori verletzt, wird der Kampf beendet. Obwohl er den Kampf gegen Hanabi gewann, wird nicht er Chu-Nin, sondern sie. Was ihn schließen lässt, dass er in Konoha keine Zukunft hat. Nach dem Kampf verlässt Mobito Konoha das erste Mal, um sich Borochimaru anzuschließen. Über diese Zeit ist nicht viel bekannt. Spionage Mission in Konoha Als Mitachi Mobito bei Borochimaru sucht, besiegt er diesen und geht nach Kiri. Dort bekommt er die Mission, Konoha auzuspionieren und nutzt Mitachis Angriff auf Kiri, um vorläufig nach Konaha zurückzukehren. Da erfüllt er als Chu-Nin Missionen für Konoha. Eine Mission in Kirigakure enttarnt ihn, aber er kann dorthin fliehen. Operation Sandsturm Einige Zeit später griff Kirigakure mit Mobito Suna in der Operation Sandsturm, während der Chu-Nin Prüfung, an. Mobito gehört zu dem Team, das den Kage Gaara angreift. Da er mit den Wachen beschäftigt ist, tötet Haku d. J. Gaara nach einem kurzen Kampf. Durch die Strategie den Angriff so aussehen zu lassen, als ob es ein Aufstand von Nuke-Nin gewesen wäre, wird Tonbei Marionetten Kazekage, da er von Kiri kontroliet wird. Operation Blitzgewitter Mit einer ähnlichen Taktik griffen Kiris Oi-Nin auch Kumo an. Hier sollte Mobito sein können unter Beweis stellen und bekam den Auftrag den Raikagen Ê auszuschalten. Mobito stürmt sofort mit seinem Schwert auf den Raikage los. Doch wird er von einem Jo-Nin aufgehalten der Suiton: Suijinheki in Kombination mit Raiton: Kangekiha benutzt. Durch die Wasserwelle wurde Mobito zuerst zurückgedrängt und durch die darauffolgende Elektroattacke getroffen. Da Mobito jedoch das Raiton beherrscht war der Elektroschlag für ihn kein großes Problem, da er seinen Körper einfach vorher auch schon elektrisch aufgeladen hatte, um vor der gegnerischen Attacke sicher zu sein. Die Kumo-Shinobi wissen allerdings nun, dass ihre Informationen stimmen und Mobito wirklich Raiton beherrscht und wahrscheinlich auch Katon weshalb sich der Jo-Nin bereit machen soll für ein weiteres Wasser Jutsu. Ein anderer Leibwächter will nun die Gegner von weiteren Angreifen abhalten und setzt Raigen Raikouchuu ein damit sie geblendet werden. Während dieses hellen Lichts, greift A wiederum Mobito direkt an. In Wahrheit haben A und einer der Jo-Nin Mobito umzingelt und holen gerade jeweils zum Schlag aus. Doch kommt im letzten Moment schützt Mobito sich durch Schlangen, die aus seinem Juin herauskommen. Der Gen-Jutsu beherrschende Jo-Nin bemerkt, dass noch jemand bei Mobito ist (Haku d. Ä.), jedoch kann er sich nicht auf diese Person während des Kampfes konzentrieren. Mobito wechselt darauhin in die 2te Stufe vom Mal des Fluches. Der Raikage greift daraufhin Mobito an, der einen Flügel als Schild benutzt. Trotzdem wird er in die nächste Wand gedrückt. A hat derweil Raiton no Yoroi eingesetzt, glaubt Mobito bereits erledigt zu haben und meint, dass Mobitos Sharingan nicht mit ihm mithalten könne. Doch Mobito setzt Katon: Gokakyuu ein, worauf der Raikage ausweichen muss. Durch den darauf folgenden Feuerball kann der Gen-Jutsu Jo-Nin nichts mehr sehen, als er jedoch seine Augen wieder öffnet, blickt er genau in Mobitos Sharingan. Der Jo-Nin wird daraufhin in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen und kann sich nicht mehr bewegen, während Mobito mit seinem Schwert nun A aus dem Hinterhalt angreift. Doch dieser kann den Angriff dankt seiner Raiton-Rüstung abwehren, worauf Mobito versucht ihn mit Chidori anzugreifen. Als A mit einem Ellenbogenschlag angreifen will sieht Mobito die Bewegung mit seinem Sharingan voraus, kann ausweichen und zielt auf As Brust. Mobito kann ihn zwar berühren jedoch ist der Schaden, durch die Raiton Rüstung, mehr als gering. Der Raikage packt daraufhin Mobito und setzt Raigaa Bomu ein womit er Mobito mit seiner Raiton-Rüstung und seiner ganzen Kraft, heftig auf den Boden schmettert. Mobito überlebt die Attacke, da er einige Schlangen aus seinem Juin herauskommen, die den Fall abfedern. Der Raikage steigert daraufhin sein Chakra noch einmal. Mobito versucht A mit Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku anzugreifen, doch dieser setzt Shunshin no Jutsu ein um rechtzeitig zu entkommen, wobei die Flammen nun einen Jo-Nin töten. Darauf taucht A plötzlich hinter Mobito auf, um ihn aus dem Hinterhalt mit Raigyaku Suihei anzugreifen, doch nutzt Mobito Chidori Nagashi, um einen Schutzschild um sich aufzubauen. Dies ist dem Raikage jedoch egal und so greift Mobito trotzdem an. Darauf hin werden beide weggeschleudert. A fragt sich, was mit seinen anderen zwei Leibwächtern los sei und sieht, dass Haku d. Ä. diese getötet hat. Mobito, der sich durch eine Drehung abfängt, setzt nun Mandara no Jin ein. Der Raikage durchpflügt den Schlagenhaufen und setzt gegen den mit Chidori anstürmenden Mobito Rairatto ein. Es kommt zum Zusammenstoß bei dem Mobito jedoch Tsukoyomi einsetzt und so den Kampf gewinnt. Nach dem Sieg über Kumo wurde Sari Ryuho als Marionetten Raikagin eingesetzt. Flucht aus Kiri Nach dem Kampf mit Ê besuchte Mobito auf Geheis des toten Itachis das Clanversteck des Uchiha Clans im Feuerreich. Dort fand er, nach längerem Suchen, eine Schriftrolle, in der das Tsuki-no-Me gelehrt wurde. Duch dieses Gen Jutsu brauchte er nicht mehr die Friedenspläne von Haku d. Ä. zu unterstützen, sondern konnte jetzt seinen eigenen Weg zum Frieden gehen. Siehe Mobito vs Oi-Nin. Haku d. Ä. vs Mobito Haku schaut die besiegten Oi-Nin rechts und links von ihm an und plötzlich stehen er mit Mobito Rücken an Rücken. Haku greift mit einem vergifteten Kunai in einer Drehbewegung Mobito an; dieser kann diese Attacke aber leicht abwehren. Doch Haku bricht Mobitos Block und kommt mit seinem Kunai Mobito gefährlich nahe. Dieser kann den Angriff aber mit seinem Kusanagi abwehren. Haku stößt sich vom Boden ab und versetzt Mobito einen Tritt ins Gesicht. Er kann sich jedoch halten und will Haku mit seinem Schwert abstechen, doch kann Haku ihn an seiner Kleidung packen und wirft Mobito zu Boden. Mobito steht sofort wieder auf und beginnt Fingerzeichen für ein Chidori zu formen. Er rast auf Haku zu, bleibt jedoch kurz vor ihm stehen und schlägt mit seinem Chidori auf den Boden. Von seiner Hand aus breitet sich das Chidori in Richtung Haku aus. Dieser erschafft Fuuton Chakra um seine Hand mit der er die Blitze zerschlägt und wird in diesem Moment von Mobito durch sein Kusanagi von hinten angegriffen. Haku pariert den Angriff mit seiner von rotierendem Windchakra umgebenen Hand und springt nach hinten auf einen Baum. Haku lobt Mobito, dass er viel stärker und besonders schneller geworden sei. Haku will Mobito noch weiter hinhalten, doch wird dieser kurzerhand von Mobito durch den Baum erstochen. Mobito hatte ein Gen-Jutsu ausgeführt. Doch Haku zerfließt und Mobito meint, Haku solle mit den Spielereien aufhören und versuchen ihn mit seiner ganzen Kraft zu töten. Der echte Haku tritt darauf hervor und lobt Mobitos Mut, während er Mizukagehut und Mantel auszieht und darunter eine schwarze Kampfrüstung erscheint. Mobito zieht seinen Regenumhang aus und macht sich bereit für den finalen Kampf. Mobito greift an seine Handgelenke, wo er durch 2 Siegel Shuriken beschwört und wirft diese auf Haku. Haku greift an den Rücken seiner Kampfrüstung und holt einen Shuriken aus einer der beiden dort angebrachten Tachen hervor, wirft es auf Mobito und wendet das Shuriken Kagebushin no Jutsu an. Mobito reagiert schnell und wirft unzälige Shuriken gegen die seines Gegners. Hunderte von Shuriken fliegen durch die Luft und wehren sich gegenseitig ab. Am Ende stürmen beide Gegner aufeinander zu. Mobito will sein Kusanagi benutzten und Haku ein vergiftetes Kunai, doch halten beide den jeweils anderen auf und halten sich gegenseitig fest. Plötzlich erscheint hinter Haku ein weiterer Haku der offensichtlich ein Wasserdoppelgänger ist. Der Wasserdoppelgänger wirft 3 Kunais auf Mobito doch diese werden von anderen 3 Kunais abgehalten, die von einem Schattendoppelgänger Mobitos geworfen wurden. Allerdings lassen Mobito und Haku ihre Bushins explodieren und gewinnen so Abstand. Als sich der Rauch auflöst steht Mobito mit einem Fuuma Shuriken vor Haku den er daraufhin wirft. Dieser versucht den Shuriken mit einem Kunai abzuwehren doch Mobito benutzte Chidori auf den Shuriken womit dieser durch Hakus Kunai und Haku selbst durchgeht. Allerdings scheint Haku im Rauch der Explosion einen weiteren Wasserdoppelgänger erschaffen zu haben, welcher an seiner statt durch den Fuuma-Shuriken halbiert wurde. Der echte Haku lässt unvermittelt Erdspeere aus dem Boden hervorbrechen, denen Mobito jedoch geschickt ausweichen kann. Mobito beschwört einen weiteren Fuuma Shuriken, den er auf Haku wirft. Haku erkennt das im Schatten des einen Shuriken noch ein zweites versteckt ist und springt gekonnt zwischen beiden hindurch. Aber einer der Shuriken verwandelt sich plötzlich in Mobito und greift mit Chidori scharfer Speer von hinten an. Haku sieht die Spitze des Speeres näher kommen und beschließt kurzerhand Mobito wenigstens etwas von seiner wahren Macht zu zeigen. Er aktiviert Raiton no Yoroi, woran der Speer abgleitet. Dann springt er mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Mobito zu und schlägt diesen in einen Baum. Er gesteht Mobito, der mit zertrümmertem Brustkorb vor ihm steht, dass er ihn unterschätzt habe. Der blutspuckende Mobito bejaht dies und es wird offembar, dass es sich nur um einen Mokubushin gehandelt hat. Der echte Mobito setzt nun sein Juin 2 ein und tritt Haku durch einen schnellen Kick von hinten vom Baum. Mobito formt ein Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu das er auf den am Boden knieenden Haku abfeuert. Dieser springt in die Luft wird daraufhin aber von Mobito mit einem weiteren Chidori attackiert. Haku bricht durch die Baumkrone und feuert nun selbst ein Katon: Gouka Mekyakuu auf Mobito. Diesen Angriff kann er aber mit einem seiner Flügel des verfluchten Mals abwehren. Der Kampf wird auf den Bäumen weitergeführt und beide feuern gleichzeitig ein Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu aufeinander. Mobitos Feuer-Jutsu scheint zu dominieren und kommt Haku immer näher. Haku konzentriert sich und löscht das Feuer mit Sujin Heki. Jetzt hebt Haku seinen Arm und wendet ein verstärktes Suiton: Suiryuuben direkt auf Mobito an. Ein großer Ball aus Wasser bildet sich darauf über seinem Arm und unzälige Geschoße aus Wasser fliegen in einem unglaublichen Intervall auf Mobito zu, während der Ball kleiner wird. Dieser versucht auszuweichen, wird dann aber doch von einigen Geschoßen zunächst gestreift und dann geschwächt von weitseren von mehreren Stellen durchbohrt. Haku nähert sich seinem durchlöcherten, ehemaligen, Schüler, der sich aber durch Borochimarus Fähigkeit, ein Ersatzobjekt (in diesem Fall sich selbst) zu erschaffen, in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Daraufhin wird der auf einer Baumkrone stehende Haku mit Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu angegriffen und kann diesem nur knapp entkommen. Mobito erklärt Haku, dass nun gleich alles vorbei sei, da er eine Technik anwenden werde, die, genau wie Suiton: Suiryuuben, ihr Ziel nie verfehlt. Da die Bäume durch den Kampf zerstört wurden, kann man den Himmel sehen, der dunkel geworden ist, da sich viele Gewitterwolken zusammengetan haben. Mobito lässt gewaltige Blitze aufkommen, die sich zu seinem Kirin zusammen tun, auf Haku zusteuern und den gesamte Wald zerstören. Als Mobito aus den Trümmern aufsteht, glaubt er gewonnen zu haben, doch hört er plötzlich die Stimme seines Meisters, der ihn fragt ob dies die beste Kunst war, die Mobito hat. Als Mobito sich umdreht, sieht er, dass sein Meister tatsächlich noch lebt! Er geht vor Wut in die 2. Juinstufe. Haku steht von goldenem Chakra umgeben vor Mobito. Sein zerfetzter Kagemantel hat sich in einen aus Chakrabestehenden langen Mantel gewandelt. Hinter seinem Rücken schweben 6 Kugeln von tiefster Schwärze. Allein das Chakra, welches von Haku ausgeht, veranlasst Mobito vor Haku zitternd zu Boden zu gehen. Da Mobitos Kräfte am Ende sind, sich der Himmel aufklärt und er somit Kirin nicht noch einmal einsetzen kann, sieht es für Mobito sehr schlecht aus. Jetzt meint Haku es wäre zu Ende. Doch Mobito fängt sich wieder, springt nach hinten und bombardiert seinen Meister mit unzähligen Kunais an denen Ketten von Kibakufuda befestigt sind. Plötzlich fliegen zwei der schwarzen Kugeln vor Haku und dehnen sich zu einem Schild ais, welches die Explosionen ohne nur einen Kratzer zu bekommen abfängt. Selbst Mobitos Kusanagi, welches er mit einer Handbewegung auf Haku zurasen lässt, prallt wirkungslos an dem Schild ab. Mobito versucht darauf verzweifelt zu entkommen, doch Haku steht plötzlich vor ihm und tritt ihm in den Bauch. Mobito fliegt wie von einem Rammbock getroffen geschossgleich zu Boden, prallt auf und bleibt liegen. Während sich Mobito auf dem Boden krümmt, fragt er keuchend, wieso Haku nicht von Anfang an mit dieser Kraft gekämpft habe. Haku antwortet darauf mit der Gegenfrage, ob denn ein Vater in einem Wettlauf mit seinem Kind seine ganze Kraft zeige oder vielmehr locker neben diesem hertraben würde, um die Schnelligkeit des Kindes zu testen. Mobito flucht bei dem Gedanken an den Kräfteunterschied zwischen Haku und ihm trotz seines intensiven Trainings laut auf. Zeit in Haki Der Samurai bringt Mobito in sein Dorf Haki. Wie sich herrausstellt heißt er Mitanni Tenno und ist der Sohn von Mifune dem Anführer des Eisenreiches. Auf die Frage warum er ihn gerettet habe, antwortet er er habe den Auftrag dazu bekommen. Er erklärt, dass Mobito sich in dem Dorf Haki befinde, welches im Bauch eines Kyuchose Krokodils liege und somit nur für auserwählte Personen betretbar sei. Daraufhin zeigt er Mobito das Dorf und geht mit ihm zu seinem Anführer. Im Haus des Anführers Hacy bekommt er ein neues Stirnband, eine Haki Chu-Nin Weste und wird zum Jo-Nin ernannt. Desweiteren wird er in der politischen Lage aufgeklärt: Haki sei verbündet mit dem Finsteris Reich und einer Organisation namens Bekatsuki. Mobito erledigt einige nicht nennenswerte Missionen für Haki. Nach einiger Zeit bekommt er den Auftrag mit Mitannis Team Fuchs die sogennanten Legendären festzunehmen. Im Team schaffen es die 5 Nija 7 Legendäre zu besiegen Nach dieser Mission verlässt Mobito Haki und geht zu Bekazuki Mitglied von Bekatsuki In seiner Zeit bei Bekatsuki arbeitet er zuerst mit Kirdne, als der dann aber Broon besiegt, auch mit Joki zusammen. Diese Zeit stellt auch den Höhepunkt der Auseinandersetzung mit Haku d. Ä. dar mit dem er sich in dieser Zeit 3 Kämpfe liefert: 2 gehen Unentschieden aus, 1 gewinnt Haku. Außerdem greift er wärend dieser Zeit so oft die Konferenzen der Kage, Feudalherren und Religionsführer an, sodass die Sondereinheit des Eisenreichs die 7 Samurai auf ihn angesetzt wird, und es zum Kampf kommt, den Mobito nur knapp für sich endscheiden kann. Doch eigentlich schloß er sich Bekazuki nur an, um die Organisation zu unterwandern und Kirdnes Fähigkeiten zu ergründen. Nachdem er mit den Vorbereitungen vertig war, gründete er die Organisation der "7 Lehren" und lockte Kirdne in seiner Festung Techisen in eine Falle. Nachdem er den Kampf gegen diesen gewonnen hatte, konnte dieser jedoch mittels einer Kuchiyoseabfolge fliehen. Vor dem Zeitsprung Da er wusste, dass sich Kiri mit Bekazuki verbündet hatte, arbeitete er nun an einem Plan Haku d. Ä. auszuschalten. Es gelang ihm die Schwächen des Kuchiyose: Edo Tessei herauszufinden und Naginata dazu zubewegen eine Revolution in dem von Bekazuki abhängigen Ame anzuzetteln, was Haku zum handeln zwingen würde. Als Haku in Ame eingriff, wurde er von Mobito und den 7 Lehren angegriffen. So in die Enge gedrängt, musste er Rikudo mithilfe von Edo: Tessei beschwören, dieser löste jedoch die Kunst einfach und griff seinen Sohn an, worauf Mobito sich zurückzog. Am Ende des Kampfes nutzte Rikudo ein Jutsu, das mit seinem und Hakus Chakra alle umstehenden Charaktere 250 Jahre in die Zukunft werfen würde. 250 Jahre später 250 Jahre später erwacht Mobito in einer Höhle in Ame. Als er hinausgehen will, wird er von einem Chu-Nin Team aus Ame entdeckt und angegriffen, da er von seinem Kampf mit Haku immer noch seine Uchiharüstung trägt und sich Ame durch den Ausbruch des 6. Ninjaweltkrieges mit Konoha im Kriegszustand befindet. Im Kampf, der für ihn unerwartet schwer ausfällt, da sein Chakra für die Zeitreise aufgebraucht wurde, erfährt er, dass der Uchiha-Clan neu entstanden sein muss. Nach seinem Kampf durchbricht er die Regenmauer und gelangt nach Konoha, welches nun von dem Uchiha Hirohito regiert wird. Er stattet ihm einen Besuch ab und beweißt, dass er sein Ahne ist, indem er den Kohaku-Clan alleine zurückschlägt. IN BEARBEITUNG Stärke Mobito wird als der stärkste Uchiha und der beste Gen-Jutsu Künstler aller Zeiten bezeichnet, der selbst den Glanz der Kage und der San-Nin verblassen ließe, und das nicht zu unrecht. Neben der riesigen Anzahl an Künsten, welche sich nicht nur durch Quantität sondern auch durch Qualität ausdrücken, die er beherrscht, sprechen auch seine Kämpfe und sein Lebensweg für diese Einstufung. Er schaffte es schon bevor er auf die Akademie kam das Katon: Gokakyuu zu meistern. In seiner Zeit als Ge-Nin meisterte er das Chidori und entwickelte es weiter. Nachdem er Borochimaru verlassen hatte, schickte dieser ihm 500 Shinobi hinterher, die Mobito mit Naginata ohne einen Kratzer zu bekommen vernichtete. In seinen vielen Kämpfen mit Haku d. Ä. schaffte er es diesen zum Äußersten zu treiben und entschied einige dieser Kämpfe gar für sich. Sein letzter Sieg gegen Haku d. J., der als unbesiegbar galt, zeigt am besten wie nahe Mobito Rikudo und Haku d. Ä. gekommen ist. Auch Mobitos Siege gegen Borochimaru, Yugi und die zwei Dson Aklan, die er ohne dem Anzeichen von Chakramangel schlägt, bestätigen eine enorme Steigerung seiner Chakramenge, die er kurz vor dem Ausbruch des Krieges vorgenommen haben muss. Letzten Endes schafft Mobito es in Zusammenabeit mit Lilly Otori sogar den legendären Feind Kakurezatos, Hotaka, der in dessen Kampf des öfteren betont, dass Mobito mächtiger als Haku d. Ä. geworden sei, zu besiegen. Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:M Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Konoha Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Inhalt